


Tres amores

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everybody Loves Sakura, F/M, Modern AU, No Beta, Sakura Month, Sakura Month 2020, boruto verse, cyborg AU, español wiii, we die like Neji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: "Sobre tres hombres que amaron a Sakura en diferentes mundos y de diferentes formas"./¡Feliz Sakura month 2020! / NaruSaku, SasuSaku, KakaSaku
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	Tres amores

**Author's Note:**

> En Tumblr y Facebook surgió que junio es el mes de Sakura Haruno, por lo que cada día se escribe o dibuja algo respecto a la pareja del día. Debido a diversas situaciones, esto será lo único que subiré. Tarde pero seguro, ¡feliz mes de Sakura Haruno!
> 
> ¡Síganme en Twitter! @mistressofvos
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> I. Modern AU
> 
> II. Future/Cyborg AU
> 
> III. Ubicado en el anime de Boruto

**I. Cita**

Naruto frota sus manos con nerviosismo y mira ambos lados antes de tocar la puerta.

Trata de convencerse que tener una cita con Sakura es algo grande, pero no al punto de darle derecho de ponerse como un idiota.

No es como que la pelirrosa le haya gustado por casi diez años o algo así.

(No es como que Naruto se haya quedado en Tokio por ella).

Toma aire y vuelve a tocar.

La puerta finalmente se abre y deja ver a una Sakura radiante, sus ojos jade brillando felices y su rosado cabello ondeándose con la brisa que se abre paso hacia la casa.

Un vestido rojo precioso, Naruto cree que se trata de un vestido veraniego, pero no está seguro, el rubio vive entre jeans y hoodies deportivas.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Naruto?

Hubo un tiempo, al conocerse, que la pelirrosa lo llamaba por su apellido (como la mayoría de la gente), y aunque ya lleva años usando su nombre de pila, Naruto se emociona como la primera vez.

\- ¡Sí, Sakura-chan!

La pelirrosa sonríe con dulzura y se da la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y guardar sus llaves en su bolso.

(A veces Naruto olvida que ya no son esos chicos de la secundaria de Konoha y también olvida que Sakura vive sola desde que se mudó a Tokio y…

Se pregunta si Sakura extraña el pueblo o si, así como el, ha encontrado la solución a su nostalgia en su relación).

\- ¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? Te ves preciosa.

Le Haruno se sonroja y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

-Gracias, Naruto. Te ves muy guapo hoy, a decir verdad.

Al Uzumaki no debería ponerle tan contento el beso en la mejilla que recibe segundos después pero aun así lo hace, y Naruto carga a Sakura en sus brazos entre risas juveniles y la brisa del viento.

-Oye, Naruto…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Y si nos quedamos a ver Netflix?

Horas después, Naruto se sonroja al descubrir que esa era una indirecta, muy directa sobre lo que Sakura había planeado para su cita del mes.

* * *

**II. Reparaciones**

Si por Sasuke fuera, ya habría estrangulado a Kabuto por haberle dado falsas esperanzas.

La cosa es que, mientras su brazo siga sin responder, no puede.

Kabuto había insistido en que podía repararlo y lo había sometido a dolorosos estudios y pruebas antes de, con una mirada avergonzada, comunicarle que tendrían que remplazar todo el equipo del hombro hasta los dedos de su mano.

(Es en momentos así que Sasuke agradece conservar su brazo derecho, al menos puede darle un puñetazo al mecánico

Cosa que hace, por supuesto. Para la furia de Orochimaru).

Al final Sasuke no logra estrangular a nadie y tiene que resignarse a esperar a que llegue la mecánica a quien Kabuto ha pedido ayuda, supuestamente, es quien ha ocupado el lugar de la gran y prodigiosa Tsunade, quien había diseñado al cyborg original décadas atrás para mantenerse joven y hermosa.

Un diseño egoísta, pero hey, gracias a eso Sasuke tiene un brazo izquierdo que no solo funciona y se ve normal, sino que además le facilitaba sus tareas militares.

Y además _sentía_.

(Sasuke había querido llorar cuando, al encender el brazo por primera vez, sintió sus dedos de nuevo).

A los tres días de haberla llamado, Sasuke recibe el menaje de presentar de inmediato en el consultorio de Kabuto, donde lo vera la doctora y mecánica Sakura Haruno-Senju.

El Uchiha suspira antes de emprender su camino, y en menos de diez minutos, toca la fría y metálica puerta.

-Adelante. – se escucha una femenina pero potente voz desde adentro.

No es una voz grave, tampoco especialmente aguda, Sasuke no sabe como describir la autoridad que transmite.

Al abrir la puerta, tiene que tragarse la sorpresa.

Es cierto que Sasuke lleva casi seis años viviendo en la base del ejercito que dirige Orochimaru, pero Sasuke ha visto a muchas mujeres (y ha estado con unas cuantas, gracias) en ese tiempo.

Ha visto enfermeras que a veces parecen salidas de película y a cadetes que ciertamente tenían rostros dignos de modelos.

Incluso había visto a la infame General Mei una vez, quien era tan hermosa como peligrosa.

No debería estar tan sorprendido, pero…

Pero esta doctora, esta Sakura, es hermosa de forma diferente y magnífica. Como si hubiera salido de los mitos feudales.

Un cabello rosado y brillante que cae de forma lisa a sus hombros. Unos ojos verdes resplandecientes cubiertos por unas tupidas pestañas. Unos labios rojos en forma de corazón.

En su frente, un rombo lila cual joya incrustada.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, asumo que eres Sasuke Uchiha.

El pelinegro asiente.

-Muy bien, entonces déjame mostrarte…

Y la pelirrosa abre una vitrina para sacar un brazo artificial que no puede ser descrito de otra forma además de exquisito.

Sasuke puede ver el poder del equipo sin siquiera preguntar al respecto, puede sentir el poder y apreciar su belleza.

-Kabuto dijo que quería compensarte por algo, así que se me ocurrió mostrarte el nuevo modelo que diseñamos Shizune y yo.

Ella sonríe.

\- ¿Ya notaste el detalle especial?

-Tiene un cañón de fusión.

Genial, además de ser hermosa es jodidamente inteligente.

Sasuke trata de no sonrojarse cuando, al terminar la cirugía de reemplazamiento, se anima a pedirle una cita a la pelirrosa.

* * *

**III. Deseos de cosas imposibles**

A ratos, Kakashi se descubre pensando en Sakura.

No es tan seguido como para preocuparse, pero tampoco tan esporádico para atribuirlo a su mente cansada.

Kakashi diría que es cosa de la guerra, de esos traumas difíciles de borrar; que si piensa en Sakura es porque el verla atravesada por Madara es un recuerdo grabado con fuego en su alma y que despierta en su memoria con la sensación de haberle fallado a sus alumnos.

(No es que no le pase, sin embargo…)

No se trata de eso.

Cuando piensa en Sakura, es porque su mente la llama de forma diferente.

El subconsciente de Kakashi grita por verla, por encontrarse con sus ojos llenos de vida y su aroma a flores.

Kakashi se descubre a si mismo enamorado de Sakura Uchiha. Una mujer casada, una mujer que es madre, una mujer considerablemente más joven que él.

Y además es (fue) su alumna.

Así que Kakashi hace lo posible por evitarla a ella y a su hija e incluso a Naruto mismo. Pero no logra mejorar nada y sigue pensando, a ratos, en lo hermosa y valiente que es Sakura.

Un día, en el mercado, Kakashi ve a un remolino de cabello rosa en el mismo puesto donde el ex Hokage surte su ración de manzanas.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei!

-Aye, Sakura.

La Haruno… No, la Uchiha sonríe con dulzura mientras sujeta su propia canasta de compras.

-Hace un tiempo que no nos acompaña a Naruto y a mi a nuestras noches de ramen, usted sabe que siempre está invitado, ¿verdad?

-Me imaginaba que ustedes preferirían utilizar ese tiempo en convivir con sus hijos, los chunin tienden a salir mucho de casa.

Sakura rie.

-Eso es verdad, pero, aun así, apreciaríamos que vinieras, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza.

-Lo intentaré.

\- ¡Perfecto!

La pelirrosa paga sus compras y se pasa una mano por el cabello.

-Eh, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo y Sarada?

La voz interior del Hatake grita un _**No**_.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Y el alma grita _**Sí**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues no mucho, escribí los tres drabbles en menos de cuatro horas al tiempo que hacía maratón de Young Justice (la caricatura) y no tengo beta.
> 
> Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿leerían un fanfic de Sakura e Ino como geishas? Sería un NaruSakuSasuy SaiIno.
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


End file.
